All About You
by volleyball7
Summary: Valentines Day, finally Brick and Bloss can have some alone time. Enjoy! Oneshot -Vb7-


All About You: (Part 1)

I held my husband hand as we run into a honeymoon suite. I giggled only to hear him groan as he fumbled with the door key, with a 'swipe' we were in. As soon as the door shut he was kissing me. Passion and hunger, we haven't had sex since last month. We left our baby girl Brittany at Butch and Buttercup's house so we could have each other to ourselves. Valentines Day, is suppose to be about love and memories and to be able to be with the one you love. Brick was lucky to get a hotel room on such short notice.

I was brought back from my thoughts when I felt my dress being ripped from my body. Laving me in my red underwear and lacy red bra.

"You prepared for this." Brick whispered in a low husky tone making me shiver with delight. He kissed down my neck I could feel him leaving a series of red bite marks, I gasped at each bite he took. He sucked on my neck and used his tongue to help. I moaned. "But yet, I have nothing ready…so I guess I'll just wing it." He slid off my underwear and moved down my back and got on his knees kissing my inner thigh, moving closer and closer to my sweet spot. His tongue roamed over the exposed flesh, I gasped, my hand holding his wild hair as his tongue entered me, and he used his fingers to massage my clit making me moan even louder. "You taste so good, your juices are already pouring down my throat. I never knew you were this turned on, you dirty girl" He told me breathing on my core. His hot breath was invigorating, he was teasing me and he knew it. I felt him smirking. "Tonight is all about you baby."

"Oh Brick, if you keep doing that I think I will, cum before you do." I said arching my head back as he pushed me onto the heart shaped bed. Since my husband was the head of a major funding corporation he had more money than god, he paid for a honeymoon suite at the plaza hotel. It was HUGE! It looked like a presidential suite but it had hearts and rose petals all over the bed and floor. Brick slipped his fingers into me, I bit my lip and suppressed the moan in my throat and took in a deep breath closing my eyes. He someone how managed to stand up and press up behind me still toying with me. Like I was puddy in his hands. He rubbed circular motions into me, I turned to face him the look into the depth of his blood red eyes showed lust, he was fully dressed and I wasn't completely naked… the only exception was my bra.

"Brick you need to take something off, it's not fair." I whined, pouting at him slightly. He chuckled and took off his shirt revealing his rippling muscles, perfect in every way. I wanted to slather oil all over him and wrestle him. He removed his pants and stayed in his boxers returning to me, he left a trail of kisses from my belly button up to my bra. He still had his fingers inside me, soon slipping his fist into me, which I wasn't ready for and I fell on him but her held me up without a problem.

"You're so tight."

"Oh god…" I gasped digging my nails into his shoulders. Brick smirked, while his other hand unclasped my bra, his mouth going to my breasts. His hand was in a steady slow motion, pumping into me. I didn't know how much more I could take, my eyes were rolling into the back of my head. Brick was softly biting and licking my right nipple. With his free hand, after throwing my bra on the floor, massaged my other breast. "Oh…" I tired speaking quietly, but I couldn't I was on fire. Not literally, but it felt like it. He had me in his grasp and he could do whatever he wanted and he knew it.

"The walls are sound proof, scream my name!" He stressed, I shook my head no, but he but more pressure on me, slightly opening his hand inside of me.

"Oh fuck! Brick!" I shouted it felt so good. He took his hand out of me and sucked on his fingertips where a soft white substance was found. I took deep breaths and he laid me on the bed climbing on top of me lying between my legs. I was out of clothes and he still had his boxers on. He rested his head against mine, closing his eyes in enjoyment. Even after all these years he still loved to torture me. I was panting for breath and he was laying still. After a while I smirked and took off his boxers. Before he could protest my hand was running along his shaft, he moaned. It was his turn for torture.

I slowly moved my hand up and down, he was getting turned on quickly, he was hardening. I smile seductively. Brick rolled us over so I was on top, he rested his skull on a pillow and he opened his eyes looking at me attentively. I moved down and put his manhood to my lips, kissing it. Soon I open my mouth and close it over him, he grunted as I bobbed my head up and down. Sucking and licking, my tongue ran over and over it. He groaned, grabbing my hair lightly and moving me faster, I started deep throating him and I could feel he was going to reach his climax soon so I stopped and came up to his lips, I kissed the side of his face and moved down his neck, he stopped me.

Brick got up from the bed and went to the mini bar; he pulled out a bottle of strawberry syrup. I loved seeing his erection still standing strong. "What are you planning to do with that?" I asked putting a finger to my lips and pretended to be innocent as ever.

"I'll show you." He uncapped the bottle and laid me down. Pouring the sauce on my body, little dabs and dots everywhere. I lay softly on the bed as he licked me, adding more between my breasts. He was enjoying this, as was I but I already was getting antsy, I wanted him inside of me. He was just teasing! I didn't mind fooling around but I wanted him so bad it hurt. He soon got all of the visible pink off of me then he put the bottle on the nightstand.

I saw him smirk, I gave a sigh out he took it the wrong way though, his face twisted into a confused look.

"What you didn't like it?" He asked, putting his strong arms on my knees. I sat up, it looked like I was about to give birth, and he sat up looking at me, his hands rubbing the side of my hips.

"Yes I loved it but I want you inside of me!" I told him, he chuckled and smirked. Damn that fucking smirk.

"Technically I was, more than once I might add!" He smugly stated.

"Brick that's not what I meant." I wasn't happy.

"I know babe, are you that impatient?" I gave him a look, "Ok I know you're that impatient." He laughed, slowly entering me. He took his sweet fucking time doing it, he rubbed himself against me. Making me moan, I wanted to just shove him inside of me and get it done with. But he liked to torture me, on purpose! I got tired of this quick; I flipped him over so I was on top. We were very dominant for the top position; he was about to flip me back over when I buckled my hips against him, moving in a circular motion, which massaged his dick within me. He exhaled noisily, grunting. I smiled and threw my head back having my hair whip against my back. He grabbed my hips and pulled me up and down on him. Soon moving me quickly, I held onto my chest to stop from bouncing so much. He smiled and fingered the top of my clit making me go wild. He turned me over so he could be on top. I open my eyes, I could feel the room spinning but I didn't care, I felt so good. He started pounding me; I could hear skin clapping at how fast he was going. Soon enough he gripped the bed sheets and pushed himself far into me, as I felt him explode he stayed inside me not letting any of him drip away. I panted, and he rubbed me until I couldn't help but scream feeling myself burst onto him. He groaned in pleasure. After a few minutes of catching our breath he rolled off of me, pulling me into his strong embrace. My body was still shaking with pleasure as I lay my head on his chest kissing it softly.

"That was…"

"Amazing?" I suggest.

"No, wonderful. I saw fireworks I love you Bloss." He bent his head down kissing me softly.

"Love you too." He kisses my forehead and I hear my phone vibrate on the floor. I pick it up. "Hello?" I put it on speaker so Brick could hear to.

"Blossom I swear to god I am going to kill you! YOU'RE DAUGHTER IS A MANIAC!" Buttercup yelled at me. I laugh, seeing Brick grin.

"Well it's not my fault…"

"DON'T PULL THAT WITH ME BLOSSOM KATHERINE JOJO! She is a monster she went into Butch's room and grabbed all of his clothes and even his boxers throwing them on the floor! You don't even want to know how she tore up my closet.! I AM MURDERING YOU WITH MY EYES RIGHT NOW!" I am getting sick of her ranting.

"Would you chill, I am going to put on my clothes and Brick and I are going to come to your house, pick up Brittany so you can fuck the hell out of Butch, would that make you happy?" I ask her, she sighed thankfully.

"YES!" She sounded happy. I laugh and hung up the phone, rolling back to Brick.

"I don't wanna go." He groaned lying in my shoulder.

"Too bad, Buttercup agreed on a couple of hours, it's been 3. She deserves some time with her hubby. I've gotten my fill on you, she and Butch deserve something." I tell him kissing him.

"One more time?" He begged. I gave in. "_Here we go again_!" He smirked. What a perfect ending to this sweet day.

_-Fin-_


End file.
